Android Interlude Chatroom
by Nindy Kyoko Shinretzu
Summary: DBZ Chatroom. Bulma has sent computers to the Z-warriors in the hopes of having a pleasant get-together through chat with two years until the arrival of the androids. Chaos ensues. Humor/parody.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. The series belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. **

**A/N: This is just a random one-shot I thought up. Didn't take much effort, it's just for fun. Don't take the events and characters too seriously and just enjoy ;). Feedback is always welcome. It takes place in the three years leading up to the androids' arrival, there are two more years to go. Yamcha and Bulma are still together but things aren't going well (or rather: they are). Bulma sent them all computers so they could chat =P. **

It'snoteasybeinggreen: So you've finally caught on, Vegeta?

PrinceofKakarot: Shut up Namek, I'm trying to make a stand here!

It'snoteasybeinggreen: And not a very good one, at that.

PrinceofKakarot: Hmph. So you have trouble being a thinking plant now, don't you?

Needtofinishmyhomeworkfirst: Oh that reminds me Piccolo, do Nameks conduct photosynthesis too? I'm working on a biology essay…

FoodFight: Photo-what? I didn't know you had a camera, Piccolo!

It'snoteasybeinggreen: Ugh. I DON'T have a camera Goku. And Gohan, search someone else for your project.

Needtofinishmyhomeworkfirst: Don't worry about it Piccolo, I'm writing about Dende. So does he conduct photosynthesis?

It'snoteasybeinggreen: Still not answering. And I highly doubt you have a question in that earthling's schoolbook of yours about whether Nameks or other aliens do things like that. So just use a normal subject for your essay. It's not as if any human teacher will approve of what the hell you're talking about if you don't.

FoodFight: Does Dende have a camera then? Oh wait of course! THAT's what your antennae are for! You take pictures! Wow Piccolo, I never knew. Can you take them through these computers Bulma sent us, too?

BlueBeauty: Grin.

It'snoteasybeinggreen: -_-´

FoodFight: You did it!

PrinceofKakarot: Bwahaha, amazing isn´t it Kakarot?

BaldandBeautiful: Uh Goku, buddy, you're being tricked.

FoodFight: Oh wow Krillin is that you?

PrinceofKakarot: And mocked, cueball. Where'd you get the 'beautiful' from?

BaldandBeautiful: Hehe yeah, it's me. And Vegeta, I'm skipping that, if you don't mind.

PrinceofKakarot: I mind.

Needtofinishmyhomeworkfirst: Um, I dunno what people've been saying, but I'm sorry, Piccolo. They wanted you to describe a special case of photosynthesis, and since I don't know any I was just wondering.. Sorry.

It'snoteasybeinggreen: Don't sweat it, kid. Just don't ask me again.

BlueBeauty: If you wanna look for special cases, just search the internet on the computer I sent you for this 'chat-get-together' Gohan. It's okay.

Needtofinishmyhomeworkfirst: Oh wow thanks, Bulma. I'll do that, then. And I won't, Piccolo.

PrinceofKakarot: Now that you mention it, woman, how did you manage to get me into this chat-thing? This is time I could be spending training! And so should Kakarot if he wishes to keep up with yours truly.

BlueBeauty: Oh please Vegeta, you know perfectly well I blocked the GR and that it will be working again and even be upgraded as soon as you get out of this 'chat-thing'. And besides your refusal to train in fresh air so you can keep your sanity, like Goku does, you seem to appreciate the higher G's that break your body apart.

PrinceofKakarot: Hah, as if Kakarot can keep up with me while training in pathetic earth gravity while I'm pushing my limits in 500 times as much!

FoodFight: Wow really Vegeta? You're really making me curious. Really looking forward to seeing your improvement in 2 years.

PrinceofKakarot: Hah, just you wait!

BaseBallFangFist: Wouldn't look much into it, Goku. With his training routine he's spending more time in the infirmary cradled by Bulma than actually training.

BlueBeauty: Don't start that again, Yamcha. You know it's bullshit!

PrinceofKakarot: Feeling brave behind that computer screen with so many miles between us, human?

BaldandBeautiful: Guys guys, cool it! Heya Yamcha, is that an actual new technique you're working on or..?

BaseBallFangFist: Hah well, more of a joking-around kinda technique if you know what I mean.

BaldandBeautiful: Yeah, I've been there, my friend. Would be cool to see you defeating androids by playing baseball, though.

BlueBeauty: Don't dream, Krillin.

FoodFight: Ha, some romance issues, Bulma?

It'snoteasybeinggreen: Goku!

FoodFight: Sorry, sorry.

FoodFight: Is anyone else hungry, by the way?

It'snoteasybeinggreen: You always are, Goku -_-´

FoodFight: Hey it's that photo-face again!

It'snoteasybeinggreen: Would you shut it?

BlueBeauty: You're too random, Goku. But well, Yamcha, it's in your own head and that's all I can say. If you want to push me away like this, I know where I stand.

BaseBallFangFist: I don't want to push you away Bulma. I'm sorry.. I love you.

BaldandBeautiful: Ahh, to be young and in love..

Needtofinishmyhomeworkfirst: But Krillin, I thought Yamcha and Bulma were both thirty-something?

BaldandBeautiful: Yikes! Gohan would you think for a second before talking!

Needtofinishmyhomeworkfirst: Whoops sorry.

Fryingpanofdoom: Busted, young man!

Needtofinishmyhomeworkfirst: Wha', mom? You here too?

Fryingpanofdoom: You'd better believe I am: Bulma invited me and sent me a computer too. And so far you've been good enough only to say and ask homework-related things on this thing, but this wasn't about homework and I know you're not done yet!

Needtofinishmyhomeworkfirst: Sorry mom.. I'll continue.

BaseBallFangFist: Aww.. poor kid.

BlueBeauty: Yeah.. bless him.

Fryingpanofdoom: What's that, now? Suggesting something, you?!

BaseBallFangFist: Ah no-no, of course not, Chi-Chi. Bulma and I just say random things sometimes that make absolutely no sense. Don't even know what I meant myself!

Fryingpanofdoom: Yes well, I'm prepared to let it slide for now. Just remember that I expect the education of my son to be taken seriously. A saiyan household costs money, you know. It'd be nice if he could get a decent job when he grows up.

BlueBeauty: You're right there, Chi-Chi. I'm a lot more aware of what it means to have a saiyan in the house with Vegeta around these days.

Fryingpanofdoom: Why thank you, Bulma. I appreciate that. If you guys don't mind, I'll be cooking dinner. I'll leave this thing on standby so I can check on my son every now and then.

FoodFight: DINNER?! What are we having?

Fryingpanofdoom: *sigh* You're helpless, Son-kun. It's not as if you'll taste anything. Not the way you inhale it.

FoodFight: What no, I taste it! Your food's great!

Fryingpanofdoom: Well, there'll be plenty, and the hog that chased me down the hill the other day has something to do with it.

FoodFight: Sounds amazing, Chi-Chi! Nothing in the world I'm looking forward to more.

Fryingpanofdoom: Yes, of course.. some would look forward to seeing their loving and devoted wife after a hard day of training, but that's a romantic dream I've given up long ago.

BaldandBeautiful: Well, with Goku, love really does go through the stomach, Chi-Chi.

FoodFight: Yeah, it does! So I can't possibly love you more :)

It'snoteasybeinggreen: Disgusting. And Goku, in case you didn't notice, you just did a 'photo-face' yourself.

FoodFight: Wow, so I can do it, then?

It'snoteasybeinggreen: -_-´

FoodFight: Hey son, you can just use me as your special case for school!

Fryingpanofdoom: Goku, don't spoil your son's intelligence. Photosynthesis is a chemic process in plants. It's something that makes sure we have oxygen on earth, air to breathe, you know. I'm really going to cook now, but I'm warning you: anything like that towards your son again and you'll be hunting for your own dinner in the woods!

FoodFight: Really sorry, Chi-Chi.

PrinceofKakarot: Haha, Kakarot.

BlueBeauty: It's not funny, Vegeta. Although that was kind of stupid, Goku..

PrinceofKakarot: Don't worry about that low-class, woman, it's the fresh air: it's gone to his head.

BlueBeauty: Oh wow that's so nice of you Vegeta! You actually mean to invite him to train with you in the GR so you can help him out.. wouldn't have thought it of you.

PrinceofKakarot: What no! Don't turn things around, woman!

BlueBeauty: And don't apply double standards, jerk.

PrinceofKakarot: Wench.

BlueBeauty: Asshole.

BaldandBeautiful: Eh guys? Can we talk about something else?

BaseBallFangFist: Why? This is getting interesting!

FoodFight: It really is! I wish I had a snack out here..

BaldandBeautiful: You guys can't be serious! Piccolo? What do you think?

It'snoteasybeinggreen: What do I have to do with this?

BaldandBeautiful: So no supporters, huh?

BlueBeauty: I'll be supportive if mister prince-ass can behave, after all, I arranged this get-together through chat to have some fun together in between your training-time to prepare for the androids. I couldn't find Chaozu and Tien though. Oh, and I purposely left out Master Roshi.

BaldandBeautiful: Heh. Smart move.

BaseBallFangFist: Yeah, we wouldn't want that guy to go drooling over you babe. That guy's so perverted.

BlueBeauty: You mean to say I can't take care of myself?!

PrinceofKakarot: Of course he means that. He thinks he's able to protect you with a puny human power level, minimum training and a lot of senseless dates.

BlueBeauty: Stay out of it, Vegeta. Anyway, I'm more than capable of keeping Roshi at bay, Yamcha. I just don't enjoy his presence.

BaseBallFangFist: Yeah well, who does when he gets like that. But I'm sorry babe.. Guess I'm being a bit overprotective, but it's just because I love you so much.. Wouldn't want anything to upset my girl, you know..

PrinceofKakarot: *throws up in hamper*

FoodFight: I managed to sneak some crisps out of the house without Chi-Chi noticing.. Keep at it, guys, this stuff's great!

BaldandBeautiful: Wow, who would've thought you had it in you, Goku.

FoodFight: Had what in me?

BaldandBeautiful: Enjoying anything besides food and fighting. You're acting like Bulma does when she's watching those soap-series!

BlueBeauty: Hey! Watch it!

BaldandBeautiful: Sorry.

FoodFight: Well, this is kinda fun. Third place, guys.

PrinceofKakarot: You're moronic.

FoodFight: And you're more of a comedian than you'll ever know.

PrinceofKakarot: What's that supposed to mean?

FoodFight: I wouldn't know either if I were so hot-headed. Nice day, huh?

PrinceofKakarot: Don't get smart with me, Kakarot. It doesn't suit you.

FoodFight: It doesn't? So nice day, huh?

PrinceofKakarot: Hmph. It's fucking wonderful.

Fryingpanofdoom: No cussing around my boy!

PrinceofKakarot: Does your harpy have a sixth sense or something to keep her lunatics steady, Kakarot? She can't possibly know if she's cooking with the thing on standby..

FoodFight: Chi-Chi you ARE cooking are you?!

Fryingpanofdoom: Of course I am, Goku, don't be silly. And I KNOW whenever my child is in danger of violation, monster. It's called mother-instinct.

PrinceofKakarot: Whatever. You're as insane as they come but I suppose that means Kakarot and you DO belong together.

Fryingpanofdoom: I am not speaking with a low-life. Goku, I will be expecting you and our son at dinner in ten minutes. You can take the green man with you, if you want. He only drinks water, right?

It'snoteasybeinggreen: I'm here too, you know.

Fryingpanofdoom: Make sure to be there in ten minutes, and no second later. Bye.

FoodFight: Bye… Sorry about that, Piccolo.

It'snoteasybeinggreen: I guess it's okay.. I just don't get how come you put up with the likes of her.

FoodFight: She cooks well!!

It'snoteasybeinggreen: Oh yeah, that was the reason..

BaldandBeautiful: Hehe.

PrinceofKakarot: Moron.

FoodFight: You're just saying that 'cause Bulma can't cook *sticks out tongue*

PrinceofKakarot: She's smart enough not to try.. most of the time.

BlueBeauty: Hey!! Goku would you watch it. Vegeta, you too.

PrinceofKakarot: Why would I?

BlueBeauty: Let's just say the GR can have breakdowns, at times..

PrinceofKakarot: Vulgar woman.

BlueBeauty: You're a guest at my house, you should know your place.

PrinceofKakarot: I'm the prince of all saiyans, you should know yours!

It'snoteasybeinggreen: Yeah, and like your name here states because of this 'stand you're making', we can all conclude that this means you're the prince of Goku.. score.

SoontobeSuperSaiyan: Shut it, Namek.

FoodFight: Aww Vegeta, still no luck then huh?

SoontobeSuperSaiyan: That's it I'm leaving! Forget about the stupid promised upgrade. And just you watch Kakarot, in two years, after I finish those androids by myself, you're next!

FoodFight: Can't wait :)

*exit SoontobeSuperSaiyan*

FoodFight: Well, me Gohan and Piccolo are off to dinner.. this has been fun Bulma, thanks.. see you and yours in 2 years..

*exit FoodFight, It'snoteasybeinggreen and Needtofinishmyhomeworkfirst*

BaldandBeautiful: Well, I'd better continue my training.. see you, guys.

*exit BaldandBeautiful*

Fryingpanofdoom: They've arrived. Thanks a lot, Bulma. See you soon.

*exit Fryingpanofdoom*

BaseBallFangFist: Well hon', we'd better be going too then, right?

BlueBeauty: Yeah, I'll close off..

*exit BaseBallFangFist*

*Android interlude chatroom, closed*

**NB: I know the 'photosynthesis' joke has been used in Team Four Star's (amazing) parody as well****, although not in the way I used it. I actually thought of this joke before I saw it returned in TFS Abridged series, but I still felt it ought to be mentioned. **


End file.
